Messed Up
by Ronmione60
Summary: Hermione's life was going great. She had a loving Husband in Draco after the mess of marriage to Ron. Draco was sleeping around like Ron was. He really didn't love Hermione to top it off Hermione wasn't sure she was over Ron. When she gets burn by both of them and has two raise four kids by herself what is Hermione to do? Will she find love again? Or will she stay single?
1. Chapter 1

N/A- Reviews would be great. Hope you enjoy reading the story. Jk Rowling owns Harry Potter not me.

Draco Malfoy looked around his Flatt that he shared with his wife. The war had been over for nine years now and Draco couldn't believe how things turned out. It was nice day outside. "Draco we best get a move on it" said Hermione walking in.

He turned to look at his wife who had Draco's son one year old in her arms. She was six months pregnant with their second child. Rose crawled into the room. She was one year old as well. "Well hand Scorpius here and we can go" Draco replied.

Astoria and Draco had parted ways on friendly terms while Ron and Hermione hadn't. Ron was living the single life while only seeing his daughter once every two weeks. They were headed to the Leaky Cauldron. "Here he is. Come on Rose. You want to go see daddy?" Hermione asked.

Rose held her arms out for Hermione. They appeared there. Neville and Hannah were at the bar. The two of them smiled at Draco and Hermione. There were no hard feelings between the four for them. "You too are the first arrive. Astoria will be here soon with Blaize. Ron is coming as well. Harry said he would try to keep Ron in check" said Hannah.

Hannah had a smile on her face and she looked to be glowing. Neville said "well, I am done being an Auror. Professor Sprout wants me to teach Herbology and I accepted.

Everyone knew Neville wasn't happy with his job. Hermione beamed at Neville. She knew he would be much happier. Draco hung back. Most of these people were Hermione's friends. Arthur and Molly walked in. "Hermione it is good to see you" said Molly giving her a hug.

Arthur gave Hermione a hug as well. He gave Draco a look. Arthur felt Draco came between Ron and Hermione which was part of the truth. Molly smiled at Draco as his parents walked in. "It is good to see you too Molly and Arthur. Congratulations Neville on the job. I know you will love it plus I am sure the students will love you" said Hermione.

Narcissa walked over to Hermione as Mrs. Weasley stepped back. They hugged as Lucius looked on. He wasn't thrilled with Draco marriage. "Hermione, Draco and you should come over. I have something Rose" Narcissa said.

Ron chose that moment to walk in. It appeared that he had a little to drink. "I thought I told you to keep my daughter away from the Malfoys, Hermione" said Ron. He was getting angry and fast. "I only want her around your parents or mine."

Even if Arthur could see it from Ron's point of view and didn't like Lucius he would stick up for Hermione. "Ron, I don't think there is anything wrong with it. They don't keep her for long periods and I am sure Hermione is there with them" said Arthur.

Hermione nodded at Arthur. He was right. Hermione didn't trust Lucius yet. "I don't care. She is my daughter and they are going to brain wash her like they have Hermione. She cheated on me with Draco and ended up pregnant with his child" said Ron.

"Ron that was eight years ago and you were cheating first. We were separated at the time and I will have everyone know that Ron had a child with the woman. Draco was just there for me" said Hermione.

A young girl of seven came out. She looked just like Draco with Hermione's eyes. Sari was scared because Ron started to shout. "Well, you won't pleasing me so I had to do something Hermione."

Sari ran to her father who held her. "Ron calm down or you will have to leave" said Hannah.

He walked up to her but, Neville stepped in front. "We may be friends Ron, but I will not stand for what you are doing. Please leave now" said Neville.

Ron looked like he was going to hit Neville but, he just walked away then out the door as Harry came in with Ginny, James, and Albus. Ginny was also Six months pregnant. "What happened?" Asked Harry.

Ginny had a feeling what happened. "Ron being a part again" Ginny said.

"You could say that" said Hermione.

As the night wore on Draco drifted away from Hermione. Sure he loved his wife but, things were dull and he needed a fix. Draco walked over to Pansy. Astoria had Scorpius. "Hey Draco, I knew you would come find me" said Pansy.

She started to kiss him. "Not here, meet me out back" said Draco.

Pansy stopped and walked outside where she would wait for Draco. Draco walked out the back door and they started to kiss. "Draco why don't you leave her. We could have a great life together" said Pansy.

"I would but, now isn't the time. I have to wait for the right moment" said Draco.

Hermione walked over to a table and sat down. Audrey Percy's wife was sitting there. "Care to talk Hermione?" Asked Audrey.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius walked out the back door after seeing Draco go out it. He walked over to Draco and Pansy. "Draco, I think you need to explain to me what is going on or I shall go tell your wife" said Lucius.

Draco wasn't scared of his father anymore but, he knew the threat was real. "Father, you should know better than anyone that I really don't love Hermione. I am just using her, once I am done, I will be divorcing her" Draco said.

Pansy had a big smile on her face. She was thinking that Draco and her would get together. Lucius handed his son some money he had just pulled out of his pocket. "Take this and by your self a place to live. Hermione doesn't have to know. You need a secret place Draco" Lucius said walking away.

Draco was left there standing shocked. His father was giving him a way out for the time being until Draco could carry out his plan. "Draco, you should buy a house near mine" Pansy said but, Draco wasn't listening.

He had other things on his mind at the moment. "Pansy I am sorry but, I have to run now" said Draco.

Hermione stared at Audrey. Audrey had the perfect life while, Hermione's was falling apart. She noticed Audrey had on a new dress. "How are Molly and Lucy?" Asked Hermione voiding Audrey question.

She didn't feel like talking right now. Audrey eyes shined as she started talking about her girls. "Molly loves to help cook plus take care of her younger sister. Lucy loves to read and paints pictures. They are the most beautiful girls in the world."

Hermione nodded her head. It was easy to see how much Audrey loved her life. Hermione just had to talk to Audrey. She was great at listening without judging. "Audrey are you truly happy? I was wondering because I don't think I am. One moment I very happy with Draco and the next I want Ron back" said Hermione.

Audrey looked her directly in the face. "Hermione, you need figure this out. Your kids need a stable home and I don't think they have one. It didn't work out with Ron and you. Draco and you are a mess. Listen everyone knows what is going on. You just need to man up as Draco does. Yes I am truly happy with Percy and the life we have" Audrey replied.

Hermione knew Audrey was right. Draco and her were putting on an act for everyone. She had to get out while she was still sane. "Thanks Audrey. I must go find Draco now" said Hermione.

She got up, then walked over Narcissa and Molly who had the grandkids. "I need to go find Draco. Can you watch the kids? We have to talk" said Hermione.

They nodded as Hermione walked away. Molly looked at Narcissa. "Hermione has a lot to learn. Ron did her wrong and she did him wrong. Now Draco is doing her wrong as well. I think we should take the kids for a while so they can get this straightened out" said Molly.

Narcissa pulled Sari close to her. She started to braid her hair. "I agree. I can take Sari and Scorpius while you take Rose. It would be better for all" Narcissa said.

Hermione found Draco and grabbed his arm. "You can't run we need to talk now" said Hermione.

Draco yanked his arm away. He turned to her. Draco pulled up his cloak. The wind started to blow. Hermione just stared at him. "No we don't, Hermione. Everything is fine" Draco said.

Hermione started to yell. "Right I know you are sleeping with Pansy. She has told me just to make me angry. I want this to work Draco, but it can't if we keep lying to each other."

Ron walked over to them. He started to shout at Hermione. "How dare you I loved you more than he ever will. You should be with me not him.

Ron shoved her to the ground in anger. Hermione fell down and laid there. She didn't move. Ron ran off not wanting to stick around. Harry ran over. He saw what happened. "Draco, help me get her up" said Draco.

Draco helped Harry get Hermione up. "Harry you have to go tell them. I will take her to St. Mango's" said Draco.

 _Please be alright, Hermione_ thought Draco.


End file.
